One More Time
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Jung Yunho menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu karena termakan sumpahnya sendiri. Berkali-kali dia melewati reinkarnasi dengan ingatan menyakitkan dari kehidupannya terdahulu, demi memiliki kembali kekasihnya, menunggu hingga Kim Jaejoong terlahir di masa yang sama dengannya. Di saat mereka bertemu, kematian merenggut Jaejoong dari Yunho. Yunho pun harus kembali menunggu.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE MORE TIME**

**By: Kuminosuki**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai**

**No Plagiat**

**Cerita di tulis berdasarkan pemikiran sang Author sendiri. Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita Ultimate murni milik Author. Dan Author minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan sebagainya.**

* * *

Summary:

Jung Yunho menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu karena termakan sumpahnya sendiri. Berkali-kali dia melewati reinkarnasi dengan ingatan menyakitkan dari kehidupannya terdahulu, demi memiliki kembali kekasihnya, menunggu hingga Kim Jaejoong terlahir di masa yang sama dengannya. Di saat mereka bertemu, kematian merenggut Jaejoong dari Yunho. Yunho pun harus menunggu hingga reinkarnasi berikutnya dan berjanji akan memiliki Jaejoong kembali.

* * *

Welcome Reader,

Please read in peace.

* * *

Chapter #1#

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menjadi seseorang yang selalu menjadi sorotan publik. Sesungguhnya _namja_ bermata musang itu tidak pernah suka dengan kepopuleran yang dia dapatkan, mengingat di setiap kelahirannya dulu, kepopuleran itulah yang membuatnya menderita sampai sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Segala kesempurnaan fisik dan materi seakan-akan terus mengikutinya seperti aliran darah di nadi-nadinya. Dia sudah bosan dengan segala bentuk pujian dan tatapan dari orang-orang munafik di sekelilingnya, yang terus saja menganggap betapa tinggi nilai seorang Jung Yunho.

Semua orang merasa segan dan selalu menjunjung tinggi dirinya. Namun untuk sementara Yunho bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya dia tidak terlahir kembali di dalam keluarga kerajaan, walau pun derajadnya masih dapat disetarakan dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"Ah, Jung _Sajangnim_! Selamat datang! Silahkan lewat sini!" Park Yoonjun membungkuk hormat pada _namja_ yang nyatanya lebih muda darinya itu. Mengantarkan laki-laki bermata musang itu memasuki ruang megah yang akan menjadi tempat rapat mereka hari ini. Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum pada _namja_ musang itu, menyunggingkan senyum manisnya demi menarik perhatian sang _namja_, namun sayang, senyuman dan sapaan ramahnya hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah dingin.

"Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang." ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

"_Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah Jung." mendengar geraman dari sahabatnya itu, Yunho hanya diam sambil menikmati tehnya dengan tenang. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun._

"_Bukan urusan mu Yoochun-ah. Aku Raja, dan aku tahu keputusan yang aku ambil."_

"_Tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Permaisuri? Bagaimana dengannya?"_

"_Kau tenang saja Yoochun-ah. Dia akan baik-baik saja."_

_Yoochun menggeram kesal, tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir sahabatnya ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat yang sangat di hormatinya ini? Apakah otaknya sedang bermasalah? Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan Puteri Go sebagai selir?_

"_Tapi, Yunho-ah, kau pernah bersumpah untuk tidak menikahi wanita lain dan menduakan Jaejoong. Kau melanggar sumpah mu sendiri Jung."_

"_Yoochun-ah..."_

"_Aku takut kau akan menyesal nanti, Yun.. sebelum terlambat, batalkanlah niat mu itu. Aku mohon." pinta Yoochun._

_Yunho menghela nafas, lelah berdebat terus dengan sahabatnya itu._

"_Kau tahu sendiri aku harus mendapatkan keturunan bukan? Posisi ku sebagai Raja mengharuskan ku melakukan ini."_

"_Tapi aku yakin Jaejoong akan segera mengandung, Yun. Junsu mengatakan pada ku untuk melihat perkembangannya setahun ini."_

"_Setahun terlalu lama Yoochun-ah."_

"_Yunho!"_

"_Pergilah, Kasim Park. Ini perintah."_

_Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan mata sendu. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan segera terjadi. Dia takut hingga tubuhnya gemetar._

_Disamping itu dia juga kecewa dengan sahabatnya itu, bagaimana bisa Yunho berubah, sampai tidak memikirkan perasaan Permaisurinya sendiri. Padahal Yunho sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengecewakan hati permaisurinya itu. Yoochun hanya takut, dia takut jika mimpi yang dia lihat menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi yang menunjukkan kehancuran seorang Jung Yunho._

_._

_._

_Hari pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Puteri dari bangsawan Go pun berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Banyak yang merasa bahagia namun tidak sedikit pula yang menyesali terjadinya pernikahan itu, termasuk sang permaisuri, Jung Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk lemas di dalam kamarnya. Wajah pucatnya tampak mengguratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam, matanya sembab karena menangis berjam-jam._

_Kim Junsu, sang adik sepupu hanya bisa menemaninya dalam diam. Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 18 tahun itu pun ikut merasakan kesedihan sang kakak. Tak jarang dia ikut menangis saat Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya._

"_Yang Mulia Permaisuri."_

_Jaejoong dan Junsu segera menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu. Park Yoochun, sang Kasim dari Raja masuk dan berlutut di depan sang Permaisuri. Raut wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu._

"_Ada apa Yoochun-ah." ucap Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang mulai serak._

"_Hamba mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Hamba harus memindahkan Yang Mulai Permaisuri ke Paviliun Timur. Karena...karena Yang Mulia Raja akan menempati kamar ini bersama Selir Go." Yoochun berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar walau sebenarnya tenggorokannya sudah terasa sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu._

"_Ap-apa?! Bagaimana bisa begitu?!" Junsu menyerukan keheranannya._

_Yoochun menatap Junsu dengan pandangan sendu sambil menggeleng pelan._

_Mata Junsu berkilat tajam, "Jung Yunho brengsek!"_

"_Su-ie...sudahlah." Jaejoong menghentikan Junsu yang tampak ingin mengeluarkan makiannya lagi._

_Jaejoong berdiri perlahan, Junsu segera memapah tubuh kakaknya yang tampak melemah akhir-akhir ini._

"_Tolong rapikan kamar ini, dan hiaslah seindah mungkin." ucap Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang segera di tanggapi oleh laki-laki itu._

_Yoochun maupun Junsu dapat merasakan kekecewaan yang dalam dari seorang Jaejoong, Permaisuri yang begitu mereka kasihi. Wanita cantik dan berhati lembut itu kini di lukai dalam-dalam oleh lelaki yang paling dia cintai, Jung Yunho._

_Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong menjauh dari kediamannya. Dari jauh, dia dapat melihat rombongan Raja dan selirnya mendekat ke paviliun utama yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal selama ini._

"_Su-ie, ayo kita segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat ku." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah hampir lima bulan ini Jaejoong berdiam diri di paviliun timur. Dan sudah selama itu pula Yunho tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Paviliun Timur memang terletak cukup jauh dari paviliun utama dan paviliun lainnya. Namun paviliun timur memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan indah. Berbagai bunga indah di tanam di seluruh halamannya, dan yang menjadi favorit dari Jaejoong adalah lily putih. Ya, sang permaisuri sangat menyukai bunga itu._

_Junsu berjalan pelan,, mendekati sang kakak yang tengah memandang hamparan bunga dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Junsu tersenyum miris, sedih dengan keadaan kakaknya yang sekarang. Wajah yang selalu berseri itu tampak pucat dan muram. Sudah lama Junsu tidak melihat senyum manis kakak sepupunya itu lagi, tercatat sejak sang Raja memutuskan untuk mengambil seorang selir. Junsu tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat tersiksa dengan hal itu, hingga membuat kesehatan kakaknya itu terganggu._

"_Su-ie, ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat adiknya tertunduk muram di belakangnya._

"_Ah! A-ani... aku baik-baik saja, Noona."_

_Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap hamparan bunga di depannya._

"_Su-ie..." Junsu mendongak, memperhatikan wajah cantik sang Permaisuri. "Seandainya bisa, aku tidak ingin terlahir sebagai wanita."_

_Junsu mengeryit heran karena ucapan Permaisuri. Namun dia tetap diam karena merasa sang Permaisuri ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Aku tidak ingin terlahir sebagai wanita, karena perasaan ini terlalu lemah. Seandainya saja aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki dengan pemikiran yang lebih tegas dan perasaan yang lebih kuat."_

"_Noona..." Junsu segera memegang pundak sang Permaisuri, membantu menopang tubuh lemah itu. Junsu juga ingin menangis, karena lagi-lagi air mata kesedihan itu mengucur deras dari kelopak mata sang Permaisuri._

"_Seandainya saja aku laki-laki, aku tidak mungkin tersakiti seperti ini. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku… hiks...hiks… Su-ie… Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi padanya, hiks.."_

"_Noona...jangan seperti ini, aku mohon!"_

"_Su-ie...sebagai wanita pun aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, karena itu Yunho meninggalkan ku. Karena aku tidak berguna." air mata Jaejoong terus keluar, namun isakannya sudah tidak terdengar._

_Junsu diam, bibirnya bergetar._

"_Yonho sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi Su-ie. Dia bahkan melanggar sumpahnya. Dia mengikat ku dengan sumpahnya, apa dia tidak terlalu kejam, Su-ie?"_

"_Noona, kau lelah. Kita kembali ke kamar sekarang, kajja."_

_Dengan perlahan Junsu membantu Jaejoong untuk berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Dengan lembut Junsu mengelus rambut Noona yang begitu di sayanginya itu setelah dia membaringkan sang Permaisuri dan menyelimutinya. Dalam hatinya, Junsu berkali-kali memaki Rajanya, laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho yang sudah memberikan luka pada kakaknya._

_Setelah yakin Jaejoong tertidur pulas, Junsu segera keluar. Menangis dalam diam._

_._

_._

_._

"_Su-ie.." Park Yoochun menyadari kehadiran sepupu dari sang Permaisuri._

_Dipandanginya wajah Junsu yang muram, Yoochun yakin pamuda kecil itu pasti baru saja menangis, terbukti dari matanya yang memerah dan sembab._

"_Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Kasim muda itu._

"_Ck! Memangnya apa lagi?!"_

_Yoochun tersenyum tipis, "Jangan seperti ini, ne. Kau harus kuat agar dapat menjaga Permaisuri."_

_Junsu mengangguk pelan. Perlahan dia mulai menceritakan tentang kegiatan Jaejoong hari ini sampai apa yang Jaejoong katakan padanya tadi. Yoochun membelalakkan matanya, dia memang menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, tapi dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Yunho lah yang berkuasa, bukan dirinya._

"_Kau kembalilah ke Paviliun Timur. Aku akan menemui Yang Mulia Raja."_

_Junsu segera bergegas menuju Paviliun Timur. Dalam perjalanannya pulang tadi tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya, dan pikirannya segera melayang pada sang Permaisuri. Sambil berlari dia menaiki undakan tangga dan menuju kamar kakaknya._

_Para dayang yang melihat kedatangan Junsu segera menunduk hormat. Dengan perlahan Junsu segera memasuki kamar sang Permaisuri. Memeriksa keadaan wanita yang tengah lemah itu. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget._

"_Andwe..ANDWE! NOONA! NOONA!" Junsu berteriak panik dan mengguncang tubuh ringkih Jaejoong... yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Air matanya segera merembes keluar. Teriakan pilunya membuat para dayang yang ada di luar berhambur masuk. Kepala dayang yang melayani Permaisuri segera menyuruh salah satu dayangnya untuk memanggil tabib kerajaan dan pengawal untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Yang Mulia Raja._

"_Andwe Noona! Ku mohon buka mata mu! Hiks...Noona! hiks...NOONA!"_

_Kabar meninggalnya sang Permaisuri tersebar cepat hingga ke telinga masyarakat. Banyak yang menangis sedih atas kepergian Permaisuri yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kebaikannya itu. Bagaimana pun mereka sangat mencintai Permaisuri negeri mereka tersebut._

_Namun bagi sebagian orang, seperti selir Go contohnya, kabar kematian sang permaisuri merupakan kabar yang sangat mengembirakan. Karena dengan begitu, posisinya akan naik, dari selir menjadi permaisuri._

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan sang Raja? Lelaki dingin dan angkuh bernama Jung Yunho itu jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos saat Yoochun, sang sahabat menyampaikan kabar itu sambil menangis. Tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai raja, malam itu Yunho segera berlari menuju Paviliun Timur yang jaraknya cukup jauh kediamannya._

_Hilang sudah wibawanya sebagai Raja saat melihat tubuh dari orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini telah kehilangan nyawanya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam masa kepemimpinannya, sang Raja menangis histeris seperti orang yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya._

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sembab tanpa dia sadari. Ah, lagi-lagi dia mengingat tentang masa lalunya, masa yang menjadi awal semua penderitaannya. Diliriknya jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, masih terlalu dini untuk beraktivitas. Tapi dia tidak dapat memejamkan kembali matanya, karena itu Yunho memilih bangun dan mencuci wajahnya.

Di tatapnya pantulan wajah rupawan miliknya. Tidak pernah berubah, tetap sama seperti dulu. Ini sudah reinkarnasinya yang ketujuh kalinya.

Yunho menggeram kesal, saat ingatan reinkarnasi sebelumnya melintas di pikirannya. Gambaran-gambaran menyakitkan saat dia berharap dapat memiliki kekasihnya kembali, namun pada akhirnya kekasihnya kembali pergi tanpa memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

"Boojae...aku akan terus menunggu dan mencari mu sampai dapat." gumam Yunho.

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali Yunho ber-reinkarnasi, namun selama itu pula dia tidak pernah menjumpai reinkarnasi sahabatnya, namun sekarang, sepertinya Yunho harus berbahagia.

Sebuah berkas lamaran pekerjaan terpegang erat di tangannya. Yunho memandang rindu wajah yang terpampang di foto tersebut.

"Park Yoochun."

.

.

Park Yoochun, pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat mendengar bahwa dia di panggil untuk interview pekerjaan di Jung Corporation.

"_Jinja_? Kau benar-benar di panggil untuk interview hyung?" Changmin, pemuda keterbelakangan mental yang lebih muda tujuh tahun dari Yoochun itu bertepuk tangan heboh seperti anak kecil tak lupa cengiran khasnya yang manis itu. Sambil menyendok es krim terakhirnya, Changmin mengangguk-angguk.

"Minnie akan cerita ke eomma kalau hyung sudah bekerja. Ayo! Berterima kasihlah pada Minnie, Hyung! Itu pasti karena Minnie yang mengumpulkannya ke ahjussi itu." ucap Changmin dengan nada bangga.

Yoochun mendelik jengah, "Huh, aku tidak akan datang, Min."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya, "Hieee? Kenapa Hyung? Bukankah seharusnya Hyung senang? Eomma bilang kalau Hyung sedang butuh pekerjaan yang gajinya banyak kan?"

Yoochun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Dia hanya fokus pada komputernya yang sedang memunculkan foto gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy. Changmin yang merasa diacuhkan menjadi kesal sendiri. Dengan kasar di tutupnya layar laptop milik Yoochun dan menimbulkan teriakan kesal dari Yoochun.

"Yak! Bocah nakal!"

Changmin berdiri dan berlari keluar cafe tempatnya sering nongkrong dan sekaligus tempat kerja Yoochun. Lidahnya terjulur mengejek Yoochun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Yoochun menghela nafas lelah, pikirannya kembali melayang pada tawaran interview dari Jung Corporation tadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menyerahkan lamaran pekerjaan apapun, apalagi sebagai sekretaris. Walaupun dia lulusan terbaik dari universitas di luar negeri, namun Yoochun tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menjadi sekretaris. Entah mengapa dia benci pekerjaan itu.

Lagi-lagi Yoochun menghela nafas. Sepertinya berkas lamaran pekerjaan itu hasil kerja Junsu dan Changmin. Benar-benar… menyusahkan saja.

"Eomma! Min pulang dan Min lapeer!" teriak Changmin saat dia masuk ke apartemen kecil dimana dia dan sang eomma tinggal.

"Eomma? Eomma belum pulang ya?" tanya Changmin, entah bertanya kepada siapa, karena hanya sepi yang dia rasa.

Changmin melirik jam dinding yang bergambar gajah, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Biasanya Changmin akan langsung di suguhi makanan enak oleh eommanya, lalu sekarang eommanya yang cantik itu kemana? Padahal Changmin sudah buru-buru pulang tadi, karena tidak sabar untuk segera memakan masakan eommanya.

"Ah! Mungkin Eomma ada urusan penting, terus pulangnya telat. Min tunggu di depan saja ah!" ucap Changmin bermonolog sendiri. Kemudian dia kembali keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju taman bermain kecil yang berada tepat di depan gedung apartemennya.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda manis sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa barang belanjaannya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang cukup berantakan sekarang, yang di pikirkannya adalah pemuda lain yang sudah tinggal bersamanya hampir enam bulan ini. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat mengingat alasan mengapa dia sampai terlambat pulang seperti ini.

'Ah, FoodMonster itu pasti kelaparan sekarang.' ucapnya dalam Hati.

Kim Jaejoong, nama pemuda itu, terus berlari kecil hingga sebuah sosok tinggi menghadang, mengagetkannya dan membuatnya harus merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya.

"Huwah! Ah! Ad..duuh..." ringis Jaejoong saat pantatnya dengan kasar menghantam beton jalanan yang keras.

"Astaga! Eomma!"

Changmin, sang pelaku pengagetan langsung berlutut di samping Jaejoong dan menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Changmin?! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?! Kau mengagetkan ku! Untung jantungku tidak copot!" omel Jaejoong setelah menguasai rasa kagetnya.

Changmin haya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Minhae Eomma, Min kan cuma bercanda, he he he..." ucapnya disertai cengiran lebar khas anak kecilnya.

"Aiiish, ya sudah." Jaejoong bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kotor terkena debu jalanan.

"Biar Min bantu!" Changmin meraih kantong belanja yang di bawa Jaejoong dan membawanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Minnie sudah lapar, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk, "Min laper banget, Eomma. Nanti Eomma mau masak apa?"

"Masak apa ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

Setelah sampai di dalam apartemen mereka, Jaejoong langsung bersiap untuk memasak, sementara Changmin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Malam semakin larut, Jaejoong segera menidurkan Changmin setelah sebelumnya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring dan alat-alat yang kotor.

"Eomma, tadi Chunnie hyung dapat panggilan kerja loh, Hoaaahhm~. Trus, Chunnie hyung bilang, dia gak mau datang."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih setia mengusap-usap kepala pemuda tinggi itu.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, matanya sudah terpejam dan tinggal menunggu hingga dia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin. Baiklah, sepertinya Jaejoong harus bicara dengan Yoochun nanti.

.

.

.

Sosok seorang Jung Yunho memang selalu menjadi sorotan publik, apalagi saat dia berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan seperti saat ini. Beberapa orang sampai berhenti hanya untuk melihat sosok tampan dan berkharisma seorang Jung Yunho, pengusaha muda dan sekaligus pemilik baru Victorian Mall. Kini Yunho tengah memeriksa keadaan pasar dengan berkeliling.

Pria di sampingnya terus berbicara menjelaskan toko apa saja yang memberi keuntungan besar terhadap mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, tepat saat mereka akan melewati Big Market. Mata musang Yunho terpaku pada satu sosok yang berasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Wajah, mata, bibir serta senyuman dari objek yang tengah di perhatikannya sekarang benar-benar telah menghipnotisnya. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yunho melangkah menuju sosok itu. Melihatnya lagi lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

Ini fanfic pertama yang Vian up-load. Dibilang orang baru sih, memang benar. Karena itu, jika cerita diatas tidak terlalu menarik, mohon di maklumi, coz Vian juga masih dalam tahap belajar.

Thanks banget buat para Reader yang udah mampir dan membaca Fanfic Vian. Klo ada yang berkenan untuk memberi Kritik dan Saran, Vian akan sangat senang banget. Ultimate senang malah. Ahahaha...

Yosh! Mari tetap berkarya dalam dunia Fanfiction!

Malang, Jawa Timur.

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Time**

**By: Kuminosuki**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai**

**No Plagiat**

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

Chapter #2#

Tit

Tit

Tit

Pemuda manis bername tag Kim Jaejoong itu dengan telaten memasukkan belanjaan-belanjaan para pelanggan supermarket ke dalam kantong-kantong plastik.

"Semuanya 5800 won." ujarnya sembari tersenyum pada pelanggannya.

Manik gelap dari mata musang itu terus menatap wajah kasir di depannya dengan tatapan rindu. Tangan kirinya dengan kurang ajar langsung merampas troli belanja dari pelanggan dibelakangnya, tidak memperdulikan protes yang di keluarkan oleh yang punya, lalu mengeluarkan satu persatu barang dari troli itu untuk dihitung oleh Jaejoong.

"Emh...maaf tuan.. Anda harus membayar barang belanjaan Anda dulu." ucap Jaejoong karena merasa aneh dengan pria itu.

"Masukkan saja ke tagihan ku."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan menghitung barang-barang itu. Sebenarnnya Jaejoong agak risih karena pria di depannya itu tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya.

"Um...totalnya 178.450 won, Tuan." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Jung Yunho, pria tampan bermata musang itu mengambil kantong belanja yang ada di depannya dan menyerahkannya pada pemilik yang sebenarnya.

"Pergi." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho kembali mengambil troli milik orang lain yang ada di belakangnya, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Masukkan ke tagihanku." ucapnya lagi.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, "Um, apa Anda yakin, Tuan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya."

Jaejoong kembali menghitung barang-barang itu, sesekali di liriknya pelanggan supermarket yang dari tadi tidak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya. Jangan lupakan jika Jaejoong cukup merasa risih dengan situasi saat ini. Apalagi tatapan para pelanggan lain yang mengarah pada dirinya dan si pria bermata musang itu. Salahkan saja ketampanan laki-laki itu, yang membuat gadis-gadis bahkan wanita-wanita yang sudah berumur berhenti hanya untuk melihatnya.

"Totalnya 289.000 won."

"Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?" tanya Yunho setelah mengulangi aksinya mengambil belanjaan orang lain dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahinya kembali saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho. Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tak dikenalnya itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tit

Tit

"750.000 won, Tuan." ucap Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah pria yang nyatanya memiliki tinggi yang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" lanjut Yunho, dia sadar pemuda manis yang tengah sibuk itu berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Dan Yunho juga sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sekarang telah membuat pemuda manis itu terganggu. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, sebentar lagi jam kerjanya selesai dan dia harus segera pulang.

"Maaf, Tuan, apa ada lagi?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho lagi, dan menunggu apakah pria itu akan 'merampas' belanjaan pelanggan lain lagi atau tidak.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, tangannya meraih dompet yang berada di dalam saku di balik jas mahalnya, mengambil salah satu cash card miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong selesai dan mengembalikan cash card milik Yunho, pria bermata musang itu segera berjalan pergi, namun sebelum itu dia sempat berbalik dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua alisnya dan bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

_Apalah yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita seperti Jung Jaejoong. Biarpun statusnya adalah seorang Permaisuri, namun bukan menjadi jaminan dirinya dapat menghentikan keputusan sang Raja. Sedih dan kecewa sudah pasti dirasakan oleh wanita cantik itu._

_Kini dia tengah terbaring lemas diperaduannya. Dingin dan hampa, itulah yang wanita cantik itu rasakan. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang selalu dia dapatkan dari laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata manis dan usapan lembut yang selalu di dapatnya dari sang suami. Semua itu sirna, sejak sang suami memutuskan untuk menikahi dan membagi cintanya pada wanita lain._

_Membagi cinta?_

_Apakah masih ada cinta untuknya sekarang?_

_Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak. Tidak ada lagi cinta untuknya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi cinta dan kasih sayang dari suaminya. Tidak._

_Semua itu sudah sirna dan yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan dan rasa pahit. Bukankah itu ironis?_

_Betapa manis ikatan yang dibuat oleh seorang Jung Yunho untuknya dan Jaejoong terlena dengan semua itu. Dia sangat mempercayai, bahwa hanya dirinyalah, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam hati seorang Jung Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong terlalu naif? Ataukah Jaejoong terlalu bodoh karena telah mempercayai itu semua?_

_Dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa sekarang. Dia hanya wanita berstatus Permaisuri dari Raja yang memimpin negaranya, bukan lagi wanita yang berstatus Permaisuri di hati sang Raja._

_Jaejoong merutuki nasibnya. Rasa cinta yang sangat besar di hatinya semakin lama semakin membuatnya lemah. Jaejoong ingin egois. Dia ingin menghentikan semua rasa sakit ini. Dia membenci semua rasa sakit ini. Dia tidak ingin merasakan seperti ini._

_Tidak. Seharusnya Jaejoong bahagia dan selalu bahagia. Seharusnya Jaejoong selalu tersenyum dan mendapatkan kehangatan dari Yunho, bukan menangis karena dicampakkan seperti ini. Seharusnya Jaejoong mendapatkan kehangatan itu, bukan malah merasa kedinginan dan kesepian seperti saat ini._

_Semua ini karena laki-laki itu._

_Jaejoong kembali menangis dalam diam. Seandainya saja dia tidak pernah mengenal sosok sang Raja. Seandainya saja dia tidak jatuh oleh pesona seorang Jung Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan terpuruk seperti ini._

_Tapi… bukankah semua adalah kesalahannya?_

_Bukankah semua karena Jaejoong yang belum juga mengandung? Bukankah dia seorang Permaisuri yang seharusnya memberikan sang Raja keturunan? Tapi Jaejoong tidak dapat melakukannya._

_Bukankah itu berarti semua murni karena kesalahannya? Karena dirinya yang tidak berguna? Karena dia yang seperti ini lah, Yunho pun memilih meninggalkannya._

"_Su-ie… bagaimana kabar Selir Go? Apa benar dia tengah mengandung?" tanya Jaejoong pada adik sepupunya._

_Junsu menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan._

"_Selir Go benar telah mengandung, Permaisuri, dan… usia kandungannya sudah memasuki satu bulan."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Syukurlah."_

_Senang dan perih menyatu dalam hati Jaejoong. Setelah ini, Jaejoong yakin, dia akan semakin terlupakan dari hati pria yang paling dicintainya. Dan Jaejoong sudah merasa cukup. Jaejoong menyerah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau sedang apa disini Su-ie?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Junsu termenung sambil berjongkok di depan gedung apartemennya saat dia ingin membuang sampah.

"Hyuuung~" rengek Junsu.

"Wae?" kening mulus Jaejoong berkerut walau kerutan itu tak terlalu terlihat karena terhalang topi yang dipakainya.

"Chunie Hyung marah padaku, Hyuung~"

"Hah? Wae?"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Karena aku memasukkan berkas lamaran pekerjaan atas nama Chunie Hyung ke perusahaan tanpa sepengetahuannya." ucapnya. "Tapi, tapi, aku 'kan melakukan itu untuk membantunya, Hyung."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

"Masuklah dulu, Su-ie. Kita bicarakan di dalam. Sekalian saja kau makan malam di sini ne."

Junsu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Jaejoong setelah menunggu pemuda itu membuang sampahnya.

"Omo! Su-ie Hyung! Kenapa tampang mu begitu eoh?" Changmin yang sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil memakan cemilan malamnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Junsu.

"Aish! Ini karena Chunnie hyung marah!" jawab Junsu sambil mengambil posisi di meja makan, sedangkan Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Changmin merangkak, mendekati meja makan dan ikut menempatkan diri disana.

"Apa karena pekerjaan itu? Kemarin Chunnie hyung bilang dia tidak mau menerimanya."

Junsu mengangguk.

"Ne, gara-gara itu. Dan kau harusnya ikut dimarahi juga, tiang!"

Changmin menunjukkan wajah protesnya.

"Waee?"

"Ya karena semua itu kan ide mu! Aku tergiur dan melakukan semua apa yang kau katakan! Aku hanya mengikuti mu dan seharusnya kau lah yang disalahkan atas semua ini!"

"Aku tahu aku sangat jenius! Aku melakukan itu karena kau bilang kau sedih melihat Chunnie hyung yang sedang kebingungan mencari uang untuk Eomma-nya. Aku kan hanya membantu."

"Ya, dan karena kejeniusan mu itulah sekarang Chunnie marah!"

"Yak!"

"Aigoo... Aigooo... Aigoooo, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam." Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk terakhir di meja dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Minnie, Su-ie, kalian seharusnya mencari jalan bersama untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian, bukan saling menyalahkan seperti itu."

Junsu dan Changmin menundukkan kepala, "Mianhae Hyung/Eomma."

"Baguslah kalian mengerti. Sekarang kita makan."

.

.

.

Yunho tampak duduk dengan nyaman di ruang kerjanya. Kertas-kertas penting yang berisi laporan perusahaannya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa mendapat perhatian lebih. Berbeda dengan sebuah kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho, kertas yang berisi identitas seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya sore tadi.

Kim Jaejoong. Ah, bukan, sampai sekarang Boo Jaejongienya selalu bermarga Jung dan tidak akan pernah berganti.

"Namja, eoh?" Yunho menyeringai.

Kali ini BooJaenya adalah seorang namja. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya, tapi Yunho tidak akan pernah menyerah. Terlahir sebagai apapun, Jaejoongienya harus kembali padanya.

Yunho akan membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya.

Harus.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

Chapter 2 Masih belum panjang ya? Hehehe...

Mian klo chap kali ini kurang mengasyikkan, coz Vian buru-buru dan idenya tabrakan dengan yang lain. Lagian Vian mau nyelesaikan tugas kuliah dulu, n siang ini.. setelah observasi di salah satu sekolah di kota Malang, Vian harus berangkat ke luar kota untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir semester. Mungkin baru balik Minggu siang. Aduh, capek yah.

Oleh karena itu, Vian cuma bisa ngupload satu chapter. n Vian bakal lanjutin lagi mungkin hari senin atau selasa minggu depan. hehehe...

Semoga Chap 2 bisa menghibur para Reader ne. Vian akan berusaha lebih keras untuk Chap berikutnya.

Silahkan bagi para Reader yang ingin memberi Kritik dan Saran.

Oh iya, Vian mau minta maaf buat para Reader yang udah review. Vian masih belum bisa bales semuanya, tapi Vian sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang udah bikin Vian semangat and memberikan Vian masukan-masukan yang berarti. Lagi pula, Vian masih bingung dengan fasilitas FFN. Maklum lah, ini kali pertama Vian punya akun di FFN. Vian masih banyak bingungnya, apalagi pas ketemu tulisan Moderate Review, itu apaan yak? Kemarin pas lihat banyak yang review, trus Vian klik tuh yang tulisannya moderate bla bla bla continue, trus Vian bingung, semua review yang Vian baca tadi kemana yak? Garuk-garuk kepala sendiri deh jadinya.

Aigoo.. kayaknya Vian udah banyak ngomong. Aduh, sudah jam segini pula! Vian belum mandi dan harus segera berangkat observasi. Teman-teman, doakan Vian biar cepet selesai tugasnyayaa.. ahahah.. Sekali lagi, sampai jumpa minggu depaan :)

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	3. Chapter 3

**One More Time**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Dari waktu ke waktu, tak pernah sedikit pun aku melupakan dirimu.

Rasa sakit dan perih yang terus menyertaiku,

akan menjadi pengingat, bahwa cintaku masih menunggu.

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Siapakah yang tidak mengenal Jung Jaejoong, Permaisuri yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Namun, bukan hanya kecantikan yang dimilikinya, hati yang begitu lembut dan juga sifatnya yang tulus, membuatnya disenangi banyak orang._

_Sifatnya yang polos dan apa adanya, berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Jung Yunho. Bahkan, memimpikan dapat memasuki istana saja belum pernah Jaejoong bayangkan, tapi sekarang, dengan berubahnya marganya dari Kim menjadi Jung, maka kelak Jaejoong bisa menelusuri setiap bagian kerajaan._

_"Su-ie, aku ingin kau ikut bersama ku ke istana. Aku tidak mau sendirian disana." ucap Jaejoong sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan sang Raja._

_Junsu, pemuda berpipi chabi itu mengerutkan alisnya, bingung._

_"Noona, kau tidak akan sendirian disana, bukankah ada Raja yang akan menemanimu?"_

_Jaejoong menggeleng keras, "Tapi kalau saja dia memiliki urusan yang penting, aku akan sendirian. Lagi pula, aku malu jika harus berbincang dengan orang-orang di istana. Coba rasakan! Astaga, Su-ie, sepertinya jantungku mengalami masalah!" ucap Jaejoong panik saat merasakan detak jatungnya yang menggila._

_"Aish! Itu karena kau gugup, Noona."_

_"Bagaimana kau tahu, eoh?"_

_"Ck, aku ini tabib, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu!"_

_Jaejoong terdiam. Pikirannya melayang, menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan dia sangat malu sekarang. Apa Yunho juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang?_

_"Noona, apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini?" Junsu kembali memandang Jaejoong yang sedang tenggelam bersama pikirannya._

_"Hm? Apa maksud mu, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti._

_"Yah.. Noona sendiri tahu 'kan? Jika seorang Raja itu, akan memiliki banyak istri nantinya." ucap Junsu seraya memperhatikan ekspresi kakak sepupu yang berubah-ubah._

_"Eemmh...Tapi Yunnie bilang kalau dia tidak akan memperistri wanita lain selain diriku." wajah Jaejoong berubah muram. "Aku..juga bingung Su-ie." lalu wajahnya berubah senang, "Tapi aku akan tetap mempercayai Yunnie. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan melanggar apa yang telah dia ucapkan. Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Dia bersumpah di depan ayah dan ibu, juga kau dan...dan...laki-laki yang berpakaian hijau itu."_

_"Kasim Park maksud Noona?"_

_"Nah! Itu dia!"_

_Junsu menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Jika Noona percaya padanya, aku tidak punya hak untuk protes dengan pernikahan kalian lagi."_

_"He he he.. terima kasih Su-ie. Ah, tapi kau harus ikut dengan ku ke istana. Kumohon~" pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah aegyo miliknya._

_"Ugh.. baiklah."_

_"Wai! Terima kasih Su-ie~ Kau memang dongsaeng terbaik! Dengan adanya dirimu, aku tidak akan khawatir lagi. Nanti kalau aku punya anak, mereka akan terawat dan bebas dari penyakit karena ada Su-ie disamping mereka. He he he..."_

_"Aigooo.. Noona, menikah saja belum, bagaimana kau sudah berpikiran kesana eoh?"_

_Jaejoong merona merah, lalu tertawa, begitu pula Junsu._

_"Ne, Noona. Memangnya kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk calon anak mu nanti?"_

_Jaejoong mengangguk, "Changmin! Lucu kan? Kalau anak ku nanti laki-laki, aku ingin menamainya Changmin! Jung Changmin, hem.. cocok kan? Terus..kalau anak ku perempuan, aku akan memberikan nama Hyorin. Hyorin.. hem.. terdengar manis."_

_Junsu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Changmin? Sepertinya Jaejoong begitu merindukan adik laki-lakinya, namun sayang, adiknya tidak sempat terlahir ke dunia ini._

_"Ya, ya, terserah Noona saja mau memberi nama apa. Tapi... mengapa harus Changmin?" tanya Junsu._

_Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat menginginkannya. Mungkin saja, calon anak ku nanti adalah Changmin kami yang tidak sempat terlahir. Bisa saja kan? Karena itu aku tidak akan merubah namanya. Changmin tetap Changmin. Dan aku akan saaangat menyayanginya!"_

_._

_._

_._

"CHANGMIN! KAU NGOMPOL LAGI EOH?!" Jaejoong berteriak nyaring hingga membangunkan Junsu yang sedang tertidur lelap di depan televisi.

"Am..ampun Eomma~ Minnie nggak sengaja." Changmin menyembunyikan tubuh jangkungnya di balik selimutnya, menatap Jaejoong yang melotot kepadanya dengan takut.

"Aigoooo... di luar sedang hujan dan kemungkinan tidak akan berhenti sampai malam nanti. Ck, sekarang kau bangun dan segera mandi!" perintah Jaejoong. Changmin pun langsung berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menatap miris pada kasur yang mereka gunakan. Astaga, padahal itu kasur mereka satu-satunya yang bisa di gunakan, sedangkan kasur yang lainnya juga masih belum kering, itupun akibat Changmin yang mengompol.

"Aaaakhh! Pusing aku!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Ugh! Hyung! Kau bau!" seru Junsu yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Ah!

Jaejoong menatap baju tidurnya.

Junsu benar, Jaejoong bau karena di kencingi oleh Changmin. Astagaa... sepertinya diapun harus segera bangun dan mandi.

"Eomma! Shampoo Minnie habis!" seru Changmin dari dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong menghela nafas berat.

Baiklah, saatnya mengurus bayi besar itu.

"Aku mandi dulu Su, kau mau ikut?" tawar Jaejoong, dan langsung di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari Junsu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi bahan kejahilan bocah evil itu lagi!" ucapnya sambil bergidik.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Jangan bermain air terus, Minnie!" tegur Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin yang terus menyiramkan air pada langit-langit kamar mandi.

"Eomma mau mandiin Min, eoh?" senyum lebar terkembang di wajah pemuda jangkung itu saat melihat Jaejoong masuk.

"Aku mau mandi sendiri, dan kau juga mandi sendiri."

Wajah Changmin berubah cemberut, namun seringai kecil tiba-tiba tercipta di bibirnya. Changmin tahu bagaimana caranya agar Jaejoong mau memandikannya.

Ctak!

Crot!

"Aduh! AAA! MATA MIN PERIIIHH !" teriak Changmin, memulai aksinya.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyiram tubuhnya dengan air pun terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Changmin yang nyaring itu. Matanya langsung melotot panik saat melihat Changmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan meringkuk di lantai.

"Yak! Minnie-ah! Kau kenapa eoh?!" Jaejoong berusaha membuka tangan Changmin untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada 'anaknya' itu.

"Mata Min periiih~ hiks..."

"Mana? Mana? Sini, biar ku lihat dulu. Aigoo.. jangan bergerak terus Minnie-ah." ujar Jaejoong panik.

Jaejoong segera mengambil shower dan menyiram wajah Changmin dengan air.

"Pelan-pelan Minnie-ah. Mengapa bisa matamu terkena sabun eoh? Kau ini sudah besar, bukan balita lagi. Sudah, biar aku saja. Kau diam." ucap Jaejoong sambil memandikan Changmin.

Diam-diam, seringai lebar terpatri di wajah Changmin, tentu Jaejoong tidak dapat melihatnya karena posisi Changmin yang membelakangi Jaejoong.

Oh, taktik Changmin berhasil ne.

.

.

"Sudah, sekarang kau bermain saja dengan Junsu dan ingat! Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, jangan ikut dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, oke? Jangan jajan sembarangan, tidak boleh makan es krim banyak-banyak, cukup satu cup kecil saja, ne. Dan jangan menyusahkan Junsu maupun Yoochun. Kalau ada apa-apa kau segera menghubungiku, Junsu atau Yoochun, apa Minnie mengerti?" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar sebelum dia berangkat bekerja.

"Ne, Eomma." Changmin mengangguk mengerti, tentu dia sudah hafal dengan peringatan-peringatan dari Eomma tercintanya.

"Ah, satu lagi! Di luar sedang hujan, dan jalanannya becek. Jika kau berjalan-jalan di luar, jangan lupa pakai jas hujanmu ne, dan sepatu boot, jangan lupa!"

"Ne, Eomma! Minnie akan pakai jas hujan dan sepatu bootnya!"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Minnie."

"Sampai jumpa Eomma! Nanti bawain Min jajan ya!"

"Ya, ya..."

Changmin melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh saat Jaejoong berjalan pergi meninggalkannya di apartemen bersama Junsu yang masih mandi.

"Huff... Eomma sudah pergi bekerja. Kalau begitu waktunya Minnie yang pergi ke sekolahnya Kyunie. Ups! Minnie tidak boleh nyaring-nyaring ngomongnya, nanti bisa di dengar Su-ie Hyung."

Diam-diam Changmin mencoba mengecek kamar mandi, pintunya masih tertutup, dan Changmin pun dapat mendengar suara Junsu yang sedang menyanyikan lagu di dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya Changmin harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk bermain keluar.

.

.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hujan memang tidak selebat sebelumnya, namun tetap dapat dengan mudah membuat seseorang basah kuyub. Jaejoong memegang erat payung birunya, halte bus sudah terlihat di depan mata, tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lagi, maka dia akan sampai disana.

Zraash!

"Gya!" pekik Jaejoong saat tubuhnya terkena cipratan air dari jalanan ketika sebuah mobil mewah melesat cepat di sampingnya.

"Aaah... basah deh! Ck! Siapa sih yang bawa mobil kencang-kencang di tengah hujan begini?!" keluh Jaejoong, kesal. Sebelah tubuhnya sukses basah, percuma dia membawa payung jika akhirnya dia akan seperti ini.

Mobil yang melaju kencang tadi berhenti dan berjalan mundur. Jaejoong yang melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia siap untuk mengomeli siapa saja yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Awas saja, Jaejoong akan protes setengah mati.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping Jajeoong, perlahan pintu mobil terbuka. Dan seorang pria keluar dengan payung sebagai pelindungnya.

Mata musang itu menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan wajah sebal bercampur kaget.

"KAU!" Jaejoong menunjuk wajah pria itu. Jelas Jaejoong masih mengingat wajah itu. Wajah pelanggan aneh yang ditemuinya kemarin.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

Thanks buat para Reader yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca fanfic Vian ini. Hehehe. Vian minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pengejaan, maklum, Vian hanya manusia biasa. Oh, di bawah ada balasan Review dari teman-teman.

Ah, sepertinya fanfic ini mendapat banyak pertanyaan ya? Berhubung katanya mirip dengan fanfic salah satu Author dengan pair KyuMin. He he he, bohong jika Vian nggak baca Fanfic dari Author tersebut. Judulnya... maaf, Vian lupa, klo gak Past of Love ya Love Past, pokoknya hampir seperti itu, jadi Vian minta maaf kalau salah sebut. #Sembah sujud sama Author yang punya.

Osh! Vian balas Review dari teman-teman dulu ne.. :)

Balasan Review dari teman-teman yang Review untuk Chapter 1 dan 2, berurutan ne:

**Rahma94** : Terima kasih, sudah di lanjutkan :)

**Clein Cassie** : Betul2! :)

**Vic89** : Terima kasih :)

**Selena Jung** : Terima kash :)

**DahsyatNyaff** : Okey... :)

**twins** : Thanks.. :)

**Guest** : Siiip... :)

**Jaejae** : Terima kasih :). Aku senang banget. Pasti, FF ini pasti aku lanjutin sampai tamat.

**Vivi** : Ho ho ho... maaf karena aku gak masukin umur mereka di Chap kemarin. Thanks kawan :)

**guest137** : Iya, memang Jaejoong. :) Hahaha, maaf yak! Lain kali Vian akan berusaha lagi :) Thanks...

**Angel90Sso** : He.. maklumkan lah diriku kawan, Vian masih belum terlalu ahli walau Vian suka nulis. But, Thanks buat reviewnya, Vian jadi bisa tahu dimana letak salahnya :). Nanti pelan-pelan Vian perbaiki. A.. Fortune Story? Vian belum pernah baca, co Vian belum pernah mampir ke Blog YJS.

**Guest** : Iya, dia ketemu sama Jaejoong. Thanks :)

**nnensi** : He he he... Yunjae Shipper ya? Mungkin karena fanfic dari fandom screenplays pertama yang Vian baca itu pairingnya Yunjae. Vian lupa judulnya apa. he he he. Vian langsung jatuh cintrong. Osh! Salam Kenal juga kawan :)

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : Hee... Thanks kawan. Maaf sudah buat kamu nangis. Aigoo... aku heran, bagian sedihnya dimana? Aku kok gak nangis ya? Apa karena Vian sudah ngebaca fanfic ini berkali-kali buat ngecek apakah ada kesalah atau tidak, sampeee bosen sendiri. Ahahaa... Ah, ya, Vian pernah lihat dan baca fanfic yang mirip, klo gak salah judulnya Past of Love atau kebalikannya, atau hampir mengena seperti itu. Ada di fanfic favorit Vian nggak ya? Vian lupa. he he. Gomen ne.. #sembah sujud pd Author aslinya. Maaf klo salah. :)

**gothiclolita89** : Iya, he he... :)

**thedolphinduck** : Benarkah? He he he.. kenapa Yunho bisa ingat ya? Jawabannya.. Ra-ha-si-a... hahahaha... Kan nggak seru kalau aku kasih tahu sekarang :)

**Michelle Jung** : Aigooo... Vian sudah menduga sebelumnya. Iya, Vian juga pernah baca cerita yang mungkin dikau maksudkan kawan. But, Vian nggak plagiat, sungguh. Nanti Vian terangin setelah sesi balasan review ne.. :)

**Selena Jung** : Thanks yap :)

**Vic89** : Ha ha ha... penalaranmu sangat menarik :) Tapi Vian nggak bisa ngasih tahu.. hehehe..

**Rahma94** : Iya, memang enak. Vian juga mau... :) Anda juga mau?

**Clein cassei** :Semuga aja :)

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : He he he.. Mian, masih belum greget yak :). Iya, doakan semoga Chapy-Chapy berikutnya lebih bagus lagi yaa... Eh, Yoochun ya? Nanti ada bagiannya kok.

**Guest** : Thanks a lot kawan. :)

**guest137** : Iya, nanti Vian usahain ya :) dan semoga saja Vian nggak Hiastus.

**abc** : No no no.. Fanfic Vian belum pernah keluar dari kotak folder Vian di Google. Mungkin yang dikau lihat itu fanfic Author lain yang kebetulan mirip dengan milik Vian. Ah, Vian teranginn di bawah ne. :)

**Guest** : Thanks banget :) Tunggu yaa...

**jaejae** : Thanks kawan :) Yap! Nanti ada bagian-bagiannya tersendiri. Vian cuma ngikutin bahan mentah yang sudah berkarat di dalam kotak foldernya Vian saja :)

**kc** : Thanks, bakal Vian lanjutin. Mohon doanya ne... :)

**Guest** : Okey :)

* * *

Yak! Sekarang saatnya Vian menjelaskan persoalan yang ditanyakan teman-teman.

**Ini fanfic plagiat kah? Mengapa ada yang mirip? Yang mana yang plagiat?**

**Jawabannya:**

**TIDAK ADA YANG PLAGIAT.**

Semua cerita yang di tulis masing-masing Author adalah miliknya sendiri. Vian sudah bergelut di bidang tulis menulis sejak SD, dari cerita yang masih nggak jelas sampai cerita yang teman-teman baca saat ini. Dari cerita yang masih Vian miliki hingga cerita yang sudah hilang beserta Lappy Vian, namanya.. ah, jangan ah, ntar ketahuan lagi siapa Vian sebenarnya. Tapi semua tulisan Vian selalu berada di dalam folder, tidak pernah Vian biarkan orang lain membacanya, kecuali beberapa orang yang Vian kehendaki.

Nah, selain itu, Vian sebenarnya adalah seorang penakut. Penakut jika ada masalah seperti ini. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak. Dan dengan jelas Vian akan berkata, bagaimana bisa tulisanku adalah hasil plagiat, sedangkan tulisanku berasal dari otak dan pikiranku sendiri dan aku merasakan setiap paragrafnya dengan hatiku. Cha elah, bahasanya boo.

Vian tidak pernah memplagiat karya orang lain. Karena Vian tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika hasil kerja keras kita di ambil oleh orang lain. Sakit kawan, rasanya.

Dan.. ngomong apa lagi yak?

Em..

Oh iya, apa kalian tahu apa arti Plagiat sebenarnya?

Plagiat adalah tindakan menjiplak hasil tulis/ucapan orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya dan mengklaim tulisan tersebut milik kita dan atau tindakan menjiplak hasil tulis/ucapan orang lain tanpa mencantumkan nama asli dari yang punya.

Dan Vian akan membantah jika Vian di anggap plagiat.

Hem... maaf jika Vian bicaranya agak keras. Mungkin ide kami (Vian dan Author yang dimaksud) kebetulan sama. Dan so pasti, ketika bacaan Vian dibaca, maka larinya akan kearah sana (persoalan itu). Sebelum Vian membuat akun FFN, Vian kan sudah banyak tuh baca fanficnya Author-author sekalian, dan tak luput fanfic yang katanya mirip dengan fanfic Vian (Vian suka bahkan baca sampai chapter terakhir). Dan.. Vian tidak terkejut, eh, terkejut sih. Mules gitu rasanya. Vian langsung mikir (saat itu belum kepikiran utk daftar di FFN), ternyata... ada tulisan yang mirip, walau hanya bagian depannya, tapi tetap saja. Lalu Vian berpikir lagi, ah, nggak masalah lah, toh tulisan Vian nggak akan di baca orang lain juga.

Tapi buktinya.

Fanfic Vian dibaca oleh ratusan orang. Gak percaya? Vian juga. hahaha...

Sejak awal kan Vian sudah menuliskan dengan jelas, bahwa **Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita Ultimate milik Author**. Ini menunjukkan bahwa kemungkinan besar ide yang dimiliki oleh para Author sama namun di kemas berbeda dengan karakter, khayalan dan kekretivitasan masing-masing Author. Ide ada di mana-mana, bahkan saat kita berjalan di pasar pun sebuah ide akan terlihat, tergantung bagaimana kita peka dan mengolah ide tersebut menjadi sebuah konsumsi umum yang sangat menarik.

Yosh! Sekian dulu Chuap-chuap dari Vian. Vian capek ngomong, eh, ngetik maksudnya. He he he.

Silahkan bagi para Reader yang mau memberi Kritik dan Sarannya. Vian akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic Vian hingga chuap-chuapnya sampai habis.

Sampai jumpa Chapter mendatang kawan.

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	4. Chapter 4

**One More Time**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Ah, Vian minta maaf banget karena kemarin lupa nulis jarak umur masing-masing karakter. He he he...

Sekarang Vian tulis:

Jung Yunho : 30 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 28 tahun

Park Yoochun : 26 tahun

Xiah Junsu : 20 tahun

Changmin : 19 tahun

Karakter yang lain menyusul ya :)

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

Aku tak akan pernah lelah mengejarmu.

Walau aku tahu kau tak hadir bersama ku dan menghirup udara yang sama dengan ku.

Namun, aku akan tetap ada.

Hingga takdir kembali mempertemukan kita.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"KAU! APA KAU MEMBUAT SIM DENGAN CARA MENYOGOK?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAJU BEGITU KENCANG HINGGA MEMBUAT KU SEPERTI INI!" Jaejoong menatap kesal pada pria bermata musang yang berdiri tepat di depannya, telunjuk kanannya masih terpaku lurus pada wajah pria itu.

"Apa begitu sopannya dirimu hingga berani menunjuk wajahku seperti ini? Eoh... apakah kau terkejut melihat wajah tampan ku?" Jaejoong mengeryit, dia tahu jika pria di hadapannya itu mungkin saja bermaksud membanggakan ketampanannya, tapi jika dia berbicara dengan raut wajah dan suara yang datar seperti itu, lain lagi ceritanya.

Mengerikan. Mungkin itu yang terbersit di pikiran Jaejoong.

"Maaf saja ya, Tuan. Kau boleh saja kaya, punya mobil bagus dan pakaian mewah, tapi harusnya kau menghormati pejalan kaki juga donk! Kau tidak lihat? Nih! Nih! Sebelah tubuhku basah akibat ulahmu!" omel Jaejoong, tanpa sadar dia memajukan sebelah tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bagian mana yang basah agar pria itu menyadari kesalahannya.

Yunho, pria itu, terus menatap Jaejoong, memperhatikan raut wajah pemuda itu yang tampak lucu karena kesal. Baiklah, Yunho memang sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat tubuh BooJaenya basah dan mungkin saja BooJaenya tengah kedinginan saat ini, tapi bukankah tujuan awalnya memang seperti itu?

"Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga untuk marah padaku. Ayo pergi, aku akan mengganti semuanya. Baju itu, sepatu itu, tas itu dan payung itu."

Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya. Lalu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Yunho sendiri tidak peduli, karena dia tengah tenggelam, terseret pusaran dari manik gelap milik BooJaenya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hem?" Yunho berdehem pelan menyambut pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengganti pakaian ku, sepatu ku, tas ku atau pun payung ku." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tajam. Sorot matanya tampak benar-benar kesal.

Yunho tersentak, jauh dalam dirinya dia merasa bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Bukankah sudah benar tindakannya untuk mengganti semua barang 'butut' BooJaenya?

"Aku tahu, mungkin menurut mu mengganti rugi semua ini dengan uang yang kau miliki adalah pilihan yang paling mudah dan tepat." ucap Jaejoong tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Yunho. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan itu."

"..." Yunho terdiam. Dia sadar sudah membuat pemuda cantik di depannya ini marah, tapi Yunho tidak tahu, dimana letak kesalahannya. Bukankah dia sudah bermaksud mengganti rugi? Lalu mengapa BooJaenya marah?

Jaejoong sendiri memutuskan kontak matanya, tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aah... Orang kaya memang beda ya." Jaejoong kembali melemparkan pandangan sebalnya pada Yunho. "Aigoo... apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk meminta maaf, Tuan? Apa meminta maaf tidak ada di dalam kamus otak mu?"

Ah!

Yunho baru menyadari kesalahannya. Jika saja Yunho mengetahui hal ini sejak tadi, dia pasti akan langsung berucap maaf, bahkan Yunho akan rela bersujud di depan kaki BooJaenya. Tapi, salahkan sikap angkuhnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf pada orang lain selama ini, dan Yunho merutuki sikapnya yang berlaku sama kepada BooJaenya.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku." ucap Yunho tulus, kali ini raut wajahnya tidak sedatar tadi, bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan penyesalan yang teramat dalam dari kata maaf yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Aku... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin.."

"Baiklah! baiklah! Aku mengerti." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah memaafkan ku?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu, tapi berjanjilah, lain kali kau tidak akan melajukan kendaraan mu seperti tadi dan membuat orang lain bernasib sama seperti ku."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Bagus. Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Kau tidak perlu mengganti baju atau sepatu atau tas ku yang basah."

"Apa? Tapi kau bisa sakit jika seperti itu."

"Hah? Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena ini, Tuan."

Yunho menggeleng, "Ikutlah dengan ku. Aku akan mengantar mu dan juga kau harus mengganti baju mu yang basah itu." Yunho meraih lengan kanan Jaejoong dan menariknya pelan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." tolak Jaejoong.

"Aku memaksa kalau begitu."

Jaejoong menarik keras tangannya, "Aku tidak akan ikut dengan mu, Tuan."

Rahang Yunho mengatup keras, "Mengapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku dan kau tidak saling mengenal. Dan aku tidak mau diajak pergi oleh orang yang belum aku kenal. Aku harap Anda mengerti, jadi, tolong lepaskan tangan ku sekarang, okey?"

Yunho hanya dapat terdiam, menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'berapa umur mu? apa kau anak kecil?'

Yunho menghela nafas lelah, "Namaku Jung Yunho, kau boleh memanggilku Yunho-ah atau Yunnie. Dan kau bernama Ju- ah, Kim Jaejoong bukan? Aku akan memanggilmu Joongie. Baiklah, kita sudah saling mengenal, sekarang masuklah ke dalam mobil."

Mulut Jaejoong membuka, tidak terlalu lebar, tapi cukup menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya dengan perkenalan yang terlalu singkat itu. Belum lagi Jaejoong merasa sakit kepala mendadak akibat sikap laki-laki bermata musang yang tengah memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya lebih keras hingga terlepas dari genggaman Yunho.

"Jangan memaksa ku, Tuan. Aku akan pergi dengan Bus, kau pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkan tumpangan mu."

"Tapi, Joongie..."

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang bersikeras membawanya, yang kini di perhatikannya adalah wujud bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Sekali lagi dia menoleh sekilas pada Yunho.

"Bus ku sudah datang. Aku pergi, anyoong!"

Jaejoong berbalik dan berlari kecil menghampiri halte bus yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja, beberapa orang pun tampak sudah memasuki bus.

Grep

"Tunggu! Pergilah dengan ku!" pinta Yunho lagi, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan payungnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur rintik-rintik hujan yang tidak seberapa derasnya.

"Lepaskan! Aku sudah bilang akan naik bus, kan?" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho darinya.

"Apa susahnya menuruti ku?! Aku bilang aku akan mengantar mu! Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan?!"

"Iya! Tapi kau tetap orang asing bagi ku!"

Deg

Set

Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan tangannya saat cengkraman Yunho melemah, dan segera menaiki bus yang bersiap pergi.

"Ah... baju ku basah, dingin, tapi ya sudahlah." gumam Jaejoong saat mendudukkan dirinya.

"Loh?" Kerutan tercipta di kening mulus Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama dari Jendela.

"Dia kenapa sih? Aneh sekali. Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah?" ucap Jaejoong. "Ck, biarlah. Lagipula dia aneh, bisa-bisanya memaksa seperti itu. Hii... Menyeramkan. Apa itu taktik baru kejahatan terselubung? Wah, aku harus segera memberi peringatan pada Changmin dan juga Junsu, jangan sampai mereka bernasib sama seperti ku." ucap Jaejoong yang lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengirimkan pesan teks singkat pada Junsu dan Changmin.

.

.

Yunho terus terpaku pada posisnya. Hatinya sakit saat Jaejoong menganggapnya orang asing.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, bukan berakhir gagal seperti ini. Seharusnya dia dan Jaejoong tengah duduk berdua di dalam mobilnya, dan Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke tempat kerjanya setelah membelikan Jaejoong baju baru.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan ini yang Yunho inginkan. Kenapa Yunho begitu bodoh? Seharusnya dia tidak memaksa BooJaenya tadi. Bagaimana sekarang? BooJaenya pergi. Apa Boojaenya akan membencinya?

Tidak! Tidak! Jaejoong tidak boleh membencinya! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh terulang lagi!

Yunho tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kali ini Yunho akan melakukannya secara perlahan. Ya, dia tidak akan memaksa BooJaenya lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan pancaran mata kebencian lagi. Cukup. Yunho tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi. Tidak mau.

.

.

.

_"Lepaskan! LEPASKAN JUNG!" pekik Jaeyoong. Wanita berparas cantik itu menarik tangan Yunho dengan kuat, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho dari tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tergolek lemah. Air matanya mengalir deras._

_"Lepaskan! Hiks.. kumohon Yun... hiks... lepaskan dia... hiks... hentikan.. dia kesakitan... hiks.. hiks.."_

_Yunho menatap geram pada tubuh yang tergolek di bawahnya kakinya. Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada Jaeyoong, wanita itu kini terduduk lemas sambil memandang tubuh lemah kekasihnya._

_Yunho berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jaeyoong. Tangannya yang kokoh mencengkram kuat kedua bahu mungil BooJaenya._

_"Kau milik ku Jae... aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan mu pada orang lain, terlebih pada laki-laki keparat itu!"_

_Tangan kasar Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaeyoong, sedangkan wanita itu masih terus menangis. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus, sosok lemah yang tengah terbaring di depan sanalah yang menjadi titik lemahnya._

_"Kau milikku Jae, baik dulu mau pun sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah melepas mu. Aku begitu merindukan mu." kini Yunho beralih memeluk erat tubuh BooJaenya. Tidak memperdulikan rontaan yang dilakukan oleh Jaeyoong._

_"Apa kau tahu seberapa lamanya aku menunggu untuk bertemu dengan mu? Apa kau tahu seberapa kesepiannya aku tanpa mu? Tiap kehidupan ku sangat suram, Boo. Hidup ku benar-benar hampa tanpa mu."_

_Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan membawa mata Jaeyoong untuk menatap matanya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan._

_"Lalu setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya menemukan mu, apa kau pikir aku akan merelakan mu menikah dengan bajingan itu?!" Yunho menggeleng keras, "Tidak akan aku biarkan. Tidak akan aku biarkan!"_

_"Hiks..kau..gila...Jung Yunho... hiks... kau gila..." ucap Jaeyoong lirih di sela isak tangisnya._

_"YA! AKU GILA, BOO! AKU MEMANG GILA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS SEJAK KAU MENINGGALKAN KU DULU!" teriak Yunho di depan wajah Jaeyoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut bercampur benci._

_"Aku dan kau... hiks.. tidak punya hubungan apa-apa.. hiks.. aku tidak pernah mengenalmu... bagaimana bisa kau berkata..."_

_"Sssssttt! Jangan...jangan katakan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Boo. Kau kekasih ku, sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu."_

_._

_._

_._

Changmin menggenggam erat payung bening miliknya, walaupun hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi, namun Changmin tetap menuruti kata-kata Jaejoong. Kaki panjangnya melangkah riang dengan sesekali melompat kecil, berjalan menuju sebuah gedung sekolah menengah atas yang seminggu ini selalu di kunjunginya.

Sedikit berlainan arah, Changmin memutar langkahnya menuju kawasan lain dari sekolah tersebut, dengan melewati jalan di pinggir sungai, Changmin akan sampai pada semak-semak yang terhubung dengan kebun belakang gedung olahraga, walaupun dibatasi oleh pagar kawat yang tinggi.

"He.. Kyunnie mana?" Changmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa Kyunnie masih belajar di kelas? Ah... Minnie kirim pesan ke Kyunnie saja deh." ucap Changmin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Eoh? Ada pesan dari Eomma?" Changmin menekan tombol untuk membuka pesan dari Jaejoong dan membacanya.

'_Minnie, hati-hati jika kau bermain diluar. Jika ada ahjusshi atau ahjumma atau orang lain yang tidak kau kenal memaksamu ikut dengannya, kau segera lari, ne. Sepertinya itu taktik terselubung kejahatan masa kini. Hati-hati. Ingat pesan ku, jangan pernah ikut dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Mengerti?_'

Ah!

Changmin mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengetik balasan pesan dari Jaejoong, "Ne, Eomma. Min akan hati-hati. Eomma juga hati-hati ne, jangan sampai di culik ahjusshi dan ahjumma itu." gumamnya seraya menulis apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

Send.

Sekarang waktunya Changmin untuk mengirim pesan kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Kyunnie. Dengan lincah jari-jari Changmin menari di atas layar ponselnya. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, Changmin menunggu sambil bersandar pada pagar kawat yang cukup kokoh tersebut.

"Changmin?"

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kyunnie!" panggil Changmin senang.

"Hujan-hujan begini kenapa kau datang, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun, siswa kelas 3 itu mendekat ke pagar yang membatasi dirinya dan Changmin. Tangan kanannya memegang payung bening sebagai pelindung dari hujan, sama persis dengan yang digunakan Changmin.

"Dan mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipakai Changmin. Jas hujan berwarna kuning, sepatu boot kuning dan payung. Cukup oke jika Changmin hanya menggunakan payung, tapi ini... penampilannya seperti anak TK, di tambah lagi senyum lebar yang dibuat oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"Manis sih, tapi benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya." batin Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang Min sudah bisa membaca! Min mau Kyunnie mendengar Min membacakan cerita untuk Kyunnie!" ucap Changmin dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk semangat, hingga Kyuhyun sempat berkhayal akan mendapati kepala Changmin menggelinding di tanah karena copot dari tempatnya.

"Ah... tapi tidak bisa sekarang, Min. Sekarang sedang hujan. Bagaimana jika nanti saja?"

Wajah sumringah Changmin perlahan memudar. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan.

"Ayolah, Min. Kau hanya harus menunggu ku di suatu tempat, nanti aku akan datang menemui mu. Lagipula, kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan begini." bujuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin tampak berpikir sebenatar lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, Minnie tunggu Kyunnie di Barove saja ya. Nanti Kyunnie datang kesana ya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menemui mu disana setelah aku pulang sekolah."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Minnie akan pergi. Hubungi Minnie jika Kyunnie tidak tahu jalannya, nanti biar Min jemput, okey?" ucap Changmin sedikit meniru gaya bicara Jaejoong saat memberi wajengan kepadanya.

"Okey."

Changmin melambaikan tangannya heboh saat akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, dan siswa kelas tiga itu pun membalas dengan lambaian kecil.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Selamat Monday Morning kawaan :)

Hari senin yang katanya adalah hari kemalasan, oke. itu memang benar. Karena Vian sendiri sedang malees dan pengennya nggak pergi kuliah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ujian Akhir Semester tengah menunggu. Aigoo...

Ahahaha, baiklah. Ah... Mian, untuk Chuap-chuap kemarin, Vian sama sekali tidak marah atau tersinggung. Sama sekali nggak, jadi jangan merasa bersalah, ne kawan-kawan. Ahahaha...

Tahukah kalian, bahwa aku menulis balasan review kemarin sambil melihat tayangan StandUp Comedi... dan Vian masih tertawa terbahak-bahak karena guyonan para Komika itu. Itu tandanya Vian sama sekali tidak gundah gulana.

Baiklah, saatnya membalas Review dari para Readers di Chapter 3 :)

**gothiclolita89** : Hehehe... Thanks Kawan :)

**Royalblue5** : Changmin umurnya 19 tahun kawa, maaf kemarin Vian lupa nulis, hehehe... :)

**Fetty818** : Hehehe.. Benarkah? Thanks ya... Changmin memang bertingkah tidak seperti umurnya.

**Vic89** : Hahaha.. iya, waktu itu hilangnya sungguh dramatis. Teman-teman di kosa aja sampai bingun, mau sedih atau ketawa pas ngeliat tingkah ku. Oh, Changmin? Tentu saja bukan. Lihat sendiri kan perbedaan umur mereka. Hehehe, nanti akan ada bagian yang menjelaskan asal-usul Changmin kok :) Di tunggu yak!

: Ha a.. Iya, tulisan Vian memang jarang ada yang panjang. Klo panjang banget ya Novel, tapi udah musnah. Tidak tahu kemana. :) Thanks reviewnya kawan...

**Rahma94** : Thanks, jawaban dari rasa penasaran Anda terlah terbaca kaan~ :)

**Selena Jung** : Ha ha, memang tidak jarang kita akan menemui hal seperti itu nanti. Tapi ya nggak apa-apa, itu artinya mereka perhatian sama kita. He he. Iya, Changmin memag sedikit ada gangguan di otaknya. Yunjae Moment? Apakah Chap 4 ini sudah termasuk Yunjae Moment? Hehehehe.. thanks kawan :)

**guest137** : Ha ha.. Mian kawan. Updatenya gak terlalu lama kan? Jawaban dari rasa penasaran mu sdh terbaca? Hehe.. Thanks Reviewnya :)

**Jaejae** : Thanks juga udah review kawan. Iya, aku gak bakal nyerah dalam menulis kok (kecuali nulis karya ilmiah/Skripsi dkk). :)

**nnensi** : Hoaa... dari Sidoardjo toh. Hehehe... Oh, dikau menyukai hurt yang happy end? Hem... apakah menurut dikau fanfic ini akan berakhir Happy End? Atau malah sebaliknya? Hee heehe... Ikuti kisahnya sampai Chap terakhir ne...

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : He he, gak apa-apa kawan. Vian sama sekali tidak marah atau tersinggung, sungguh. Kemarin kan ada beberapa yang bingung mengapa fanfic ini terlihat mirip dengan fanfic author lain, ya Vian cuma menjelaskan saja. Dan.. tentu saja kau tetap boleh membaca fanfic ini.. aku tidak mungkin melarangnya, karena cerita ini sudah menjadi konsumsi untuk publik :) Thanks reviewnya, jangan berhenti ne... hehehe

**Huang Yoori** : Huwahahaha... Thanks kawan :) Hi hih hi.. kalau sudah beli pulsa modem, review lagi ne.. :)

**Michelle Jung** : Thanks kawan :) Semoga Chap kali ini memuaskan ne ...

Osh! Berakhir sudah sesi balesan Vian kali ini. Maaf kalau ada review yang terlewat.

* * *

Osh, terima kasih bagi Readers sekalian yang sudah sudi mengunjungi fanfic Vian dan membacanya sampai habis. Vian minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau pengejaan, maklum lah, Vian juga manusia yang tak luput dari salah ketik. Elah!

Yosh! Semoga hari kalian menyenagkan :)

Sampai jumpa Chap depan kawan-kawan!

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	5. Chapter 5

**One More Time**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

Aku akan terus mencoba menggenggam tangan mu.

Walau dingin, walau kaku.

Hanya kau yang aku cintai.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuhnya bersender pada tahtanya, mencoba merilekskan semua otot-ototnya yang menegang, setelah aksi mengamuknya beberapa saat lalu hingga menghancurkan seluruh barang di ruang kerjanya. Yunho menggumam lirih, mengucapkan satu nama yang berhasil membuat pikirannya kacau pagi ini.

Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Manik matanya berkilat tajam. Menatap lurus keatas seakan ingin membelah langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Yunho tidak kesal, dia hanya merasa takut. Takut jika Jaejoong tidak mau menemui dirinya lagi. Bahkan Yunho memaki dirinya sendiri kala mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Ini semua salahnya, pikir Yunho. Ya, dia memang tidak pernah bisa merubah sifat buruknya. Dia egois, dia pemaksa.

Bahkan tutur katanya saja dibenci oleh BooJaenya. Bagaimana cara Yunho untuk mendekati kekasihnya lagi?

Hahhhh...

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Sesaat pikiran Yunho dilanda kebingungan, padahal sebelum ini dia begitu percaya diri.

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan fokus Yunho untuk sesaat.

"Masuk!" ucap Yunho.

Cklek.

"Sajangnim..." Tan Hankyung, pemuda 25 tahun yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Yunho itu melangkah masuk, sedikit menatap miris keadaan ruangan yang benar-benar hancur itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" suara dingin Yunho membuat Hankyung sedikit bergidik, dia sadar bahwa keadaan bosnya itu sedang tidak baik, mungkin sama persis seperti keadaan ruangan yang dimasukinya saat ini.

Hankyung mengangguk kecil, "Ya, Sajangnim. Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi yang Anda inginkan." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan map coklat kepada Yunho. Dengan tidak sabar Yunho membuka dan membaca kata-kata yang tertulis pada lembar di dalamnya. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun seketika berubah menjadi garis tipis dan tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Kim Changmin?" gumamnya, pandangan matanya segera tertuju pada Hankyung yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Mana informasi tentang laki-laki ini? Mengapa data tentangnya tidak lengkap?!"

Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya saat menerima tatapan dingin dari bosnya itu.

"Ma...maafkan saya Sajangnim. Saya memerlukan waktu untuk mencari informasi lengkap pemuda itu, karena data-data yang saya dapatkan masih belum relevan."

"Apa maksudmu belum relevan?"

Hankyung kembali berucap, "Saya belum mendapatkan identitas pemuda itu. Yang saya dapatkan hanyalah informasi setelah dia tinggal bersama Jaejoong-shii, data sebelum itu masih dalam pencarian Sajangnim. Dan... dan saya masih mencari tahu hubungan Kim Changmin dengan... dengan Shim Yong Gook."

"Shim Yong Gook? Hm..." Jung Yunho berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Bunuh laki-laki bernama Kim Changmin itu, jika terbukti dia mengancam nyawa Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda, sampai berjumpa lagi!" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya kepada pelanggan yang tadi dilayaninya.

"Aaahh.. capeknya!" ucapnya sambil memijat-mijat pundaknya sendiri.

Melelahkan memang. Coba saja, berdiri selama lima jam dengan antrian pelanggan yang meminta barang-barang belanjaannya untuk dihitung. Apa kau bisa tahan?

Grep

Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat ada tangan besar yang meremas pundaknya dengan begitu kuat. Pemuda cantik itu segera menoleh dan mendapati manager tempatnya bekerja berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan senyum bisnisnya.

"Anyeoong Jaejoong-shii... kau bekerja dengan giat seperti biasa ya..."

"Ah... a-anyeoong Kangta-shii."

Choi Kangta tersenyum lebih lebar, "kau boleh beristirahat Jaejoong-shii, jangan biarkan dirimu sakit, karena para pelanggan akan kecewa jika performa kerja mu melambat."

Jaejoong mengangguk kaku, "Ah, ye... Kangta-shii. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Kangta mengangguk dan Jaejoong segera berlalu dari tempatnya. Choi Kangta memang baru menjabat sebagai manager dua bulan ini, dan sikapnya yang sedikit tertutup kepada para karyawannya, membuatnya tampak disegani oleh yang lain. Kangta masih memperhatikan dengan lekat punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan jauh darinya, senyum di bibirnya telah menghilang. Pandangan matanya tak dapat diterka.

.

.

Hari ini Changmin tidak meminta yang macam-macam seperti sebelumnya, membuat Park Yoochun mengeryit heran. Mungkin ini hal yang patut di syukuri, tapi tetap saja menimbulkan pertanyaan yang besar di otak cerdasnya. Yoochun kembali memperhatikan sosok pemuda jangkung yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu meja cafenya. Hanya ada sepotong cheese cake dan segelas hot chocolate di atas meja pelanggan setianya itu. Yah... jika kalian berpikir itu adalah wajar, maka kalian salah , karena biasanya meja itu penuh dengan berpiring-piring makanan.

Yoochun kembali mengeryit heran, saat Changmin, pemuda jangkung yang tengah diperhatikannya itu, tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tak lama Yoochun melihat pemuda jangkung itu membawa masuk pemuda lain yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA.

"Chunnie Hyung! Palli! Palli! Min mau pesan!" teriak Changmin, menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu, dan meletakkan buku menu di hadapan keduanya.

"Silahkan memesan." ucapnya.

"Aaahh.. Kyunnie mau apa? Biar Min yang beli, Min punya uang jajan banyak hari ini." ujar Changmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku... hot chocolate saja." ucapnya setelah melihat buku menu.

Dengan sigap Yoochun segera mencatat pesanan pelanggannya itu.

"Kyunnie tidak pesan cake? Cake disini enak-enak loh, Min selalu tambah loh."

"Hm..." Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, "Memangnya Cake yang mana yang paling enak disini?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hng..." Changmin melihat-lihat isi buku menu dan menunjuk salah satu gambar cake coklat yang ada disana. "Yang ini! Yang ini enaak looh!"

"Hm? Apa nama cake itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, diam-diam dia tersenyum geli melihat wajah bingung Changmin.

Oh, ayolah, bocah jangkung itu bahkan baru belajar mengeja.

"Umh...eng...ini...ini..." Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yochuun yang ternyata sedari tadi penasaran ingin melihat bocah itu membaca. "Chunnie hyung, ini bacanya apa?"

Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

"Aiish! Hyung ini!" Changmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Ahh.. tidak! Tidak! Chagmin harus tampil keren di depan Kyuhyun. Changmin harus buktikan kalau Changmin sudah bisa membaca. Tapi... tapi Changmin belum bisa membaca tulisan dengan bahasa inggris. Cake coklat ini bacanya apa ya?

Changmin menarik lengan baju Yoochun agar lebih mendekat padanya, lalu berbisik,"Ayolah hyung... Min kan belum belajar bahasa Inggris. Beri tahu aku, palli!"

Yoochun menatap Changmin, lalu menghela nafas, "Itu dibacanya Black Forest." bisiknya.

Changmin tersenyum, "Black Forest! Namanya Black Forest!" Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Kyuhyun, "Ne, Kyunnie, namanya Black Forest! Apa Kyunnie mau pesan ini eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku pesan Black Forest."

Setelah Yoochun pergi, Changmin segera mengeluarkan buku cerita bergambar miliknya yang di belikan oleh Jaejoong tiga bulan lalu. Buku dengan Judul, "Gajah dan Tuan Beruang" itu di pegangnya dengan semangat.

"Jadi... kau mau membacakan buku itu untuk ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk semangat.

"Min akan baca! Min sudah lancar membaca buku ini!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mulailah membaca, aku mau mendengarnya."

Changmin membuka lembar pertama dengan semangat, sesekali di liriknya Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya.

"Gajah dan Tuan Beruang..."

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menatap lekat-lekat punggung Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Tan Hankyung, sekretarisnya, menatap heran bosnya itu, pasalnya, mereka sudah berdiri hampir satu jam di tempat yang sama, berlindung di balik beton penyangga gedung agar tidak ketahuan oleh seseorang yang tengah mereka perhatikan saat ini.

Hankyung bukannya lelah, dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap bosnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Panggil Kim Jaejoong ke ruangan ku." ujar Yunho tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hankyung yang tengah berdiri di samping bosnya itu.

Tanpa banyak cakap, Hankyung segera melaksanakan perintah Yunho, sementara pria bermata musang itu berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya, dan ruangan itu sudah di bersihkan pastinya.

Tak lama berselang, orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yunho pun datang. Yonho tersenyum lembut, hal yang hampir tidak pernah dia lakukan kepada orang lain selain Jaejoongnya, namun berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Jaejoong yang menunjukkan kekagetan. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya tidak terkatup rapat. Ekspresi yag lucu itu membuat Yunho menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk memeluk dan menciumi bibir kekasih hatinya itu.

"Duduklah, Jongie-ah. Apa kau ingin meminum sesuatu?" Yunho berjalan mendekati tamunya itu namun masih menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh - menurut Yunho.

"Kau...? A...apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku?" jeda sebentar, "Aku pemilik mall ini... dan.. dengan kata lain... aku adalah boss mu."

Mata Jaejoong semakin terbuka lebar, "Ka..ka...kau?" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa dingin di kakinya, lalu menjalar ke perut dan kepalanya.

"Ya."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Oh no! Bagaimana ini? Dia sudah bersikap tidak sopan dan bahkan memarahi pria yang ternyata adalah bossnya sendiri?! Gawat! Apa dia akan dipecat?! Bagaimana ini? Mati lah dirinya!

"A..aa..." Jaejoong tergagap, kakinya gemetar.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Duduklah dengan nyaman." ditariknya lengan Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda manis itu duduk nyaman di sofa empuk miliknya, kemudia Yunho pun mengambil posisi di seberang tempat Jaejoong duduk.

"Sa..em..Apa...apa kau benar-benar boss ku? Ah, Maksud saya...apakah Anda benar-benar boss saya?" Jaejoong salah tingkah, dan beberapa kali memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Ne, aku pemegang baru mall tempat kau bekerja sekarang."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ah..ternyata begitu. Em..Ma..Maafkan saya!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Saya... bukan bermaksud tidak sopan kepada Anda..hanya saja...saya..."

"Ssst..sstt..Sudahlah..." Yunho menghentikan acara minta maaf yang Jaejoong lakukan. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian pagi tadi, aku mengerti, jadi kau tenang saja." ujarnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap boss bermata musangnya itu.

"Lalu... lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan? Saya akan menerima segala bentuk hukuman, asal jangan pecat saya. Saya masih memiliki orang yang harus saya beri makan, Sajangnim." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya, bibirnya tersenyum miring, "Kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk heboh, ah, sepertinya anggukan heboh Changmin adalah ajaran dari Jaejoong eoh. Yunho tersenyum lebar, sepertinya akan mudah, Ah...percuma dia gelisah dari tadi, kenapa dia tidak memakai cara ini dari kemarin-kemarin?

"Baiklah... aku ingin..." Yunho memberi jarak pada kalimatnya, sedangkan Jaejoong menunggu dengan wajah pucat.

Kembali bibir Yunho membentuk seringai, sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya, hingga membuat Jaejoong kembali membulatkan mata dan mulutnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloo Readers.

Vian minta maaf karena baru update sekarang. Ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu. Sumpah! Beberapa minggu di tempat KKN, Vian gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi selain ngetik laporan. Baca Fanfic aja cuma sempat dari HP jadulnya Vian. Itu pun kalau sinyalnya lagi bagus... Ck ck ck...

Ah.. Vian juga minta maaf karena belum bisa balas review dari teman-teman... klo Vian sempat, Vian balas di Chap depan ne... :)

Ah... untuk Fanfic Vian yang lain, seperti I Just Wanna Sleep, Vian masih belum bisa posting. Karena Vian masih belum sempat ngeditnya. He he he

Udah, sampe sini dulu ya. Kita Jumpa lagi setelah KKN Vian selesai, mungkin minggu depan atau minggu depannya lagi. Maafin Vian klo ada salah-salah tulis, ketik dan sebagainya, maklum lah, Vian juga manusia.

Thanks buat para readers yang udah mampir and nyempetin baca fanfic Vian... he he... Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan :)

Sampai Jumpa

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat,

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	6. Chapter 6

**One More Time**

**By Kuminosuki**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh sama, tapi cerita Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers

Please read in peace.

* * *

Akan selalu Ku ikuti jejak mu

Walau harus membiarkan raga ku terbakar api panas

* * *

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak mengerti, mengapa ahjussi yang diajak pulang oleh Eommanya tadi terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi? Apa coba salahnya? Dia hanyalah remaja 19 tahun yang lapar kasih sayang, selain lapar dalam arti sesungguhnya. Changmin mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia takut, tatapan tajam ahjussi yang duduk kaku di depannya itu sangat menyeramkan, seperti Voldemord, musuh bebuyutan Harry Potter saat ingin membunuh bocah berkaca mata itu. Tatapannya seperti sihir yang ampuh membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. Beda lagi pada Jaejoong, ahjussi itu memandangnya lembut dan... sedikit aneh, menurut Changmin. Seperti Hisoka - salah satu karakter di anime HunterXHunter - saat menatap bocah kecil bernama Gon.

Pokoknya, bagi Changmin, ahjussi itu menyeramkan.

Padahal wajahnya tampan.

Changmin kembali menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya, mengecek apakah sang Eomma - Jaejoong - sudah selesai berkutat dengan masakannya atau belum. Tapi Changmin harus kembali gigit jari, Jaejoong masih sibuk. Padahal ruangan itu sempit, hampir semua tak bersekat, tapi Changmin merasa jaraknya sangat jauuh jauuh jauuh sekali dengan pemuda manis yang telah mengasuhnya selama hampir setengah tahun ini.

Changmin kembali menghela. Takut-takut diliriknya ahjussi di depannya. Pakaiannya bagus, pasti jasnya mahal. Mobil orang itu juga bagus, Changmin melihatnnya terparkir di halaman depan gedung apartemen kecilnya itu. Padahal Changmin sudah sempat senang tadi, dia pikir ahjussi - teman Eommanya itu - bisa dia ajak bermain, tapi nyatanya... Changmin hanya dapat bermain sendiri dengan perasaannya.

Takut. Gugup. Kaku.

Padahal ahjussi itu hanya tamu dan dia pemilik rumah. Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini?

Changmin melirik-lirik kearah lain, menatap box mainannya, menatap tumpukan buku cerita bergambarnya, menatap boneka kesayangannya, dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Changmin bosan, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mengawali percakapannya dengan ahjussi itu. Changmin takut buka mulut, mau gimana lagi, dia bahkan susah mengubah posisi duduknya yang sekarang.

Changmin mau pipis jadinya.

"Minnie, tolong bantu aku menata ini." akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan di ruangan itu, Changmin tersenyum, merasa lega karena Eomma cantiknya telah menyelamatkannya dari sihir kaku sang Voldemort.

"Ne, Eomma!" Changmin beranjak dan membantu Jaejoong mengangkat piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk yang berisi beberapa jenis masakan. Dengan cekatan pemuda jangkung itu menaruhnya di atas meja makan mereka, lalu kembali duduk bersila disana.

"Minnie, sebelum makan kau harus apa?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menaruh teko air minum serta beberapa gelas untuk mereka di lantai disamping meja makan mereka.

"Min cuci tangan?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Cuci tangan dengan sabun, sampai bersih!" ujar Jaejoong, setelah itu Changmin segera beranjak ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya dengan sabun beraroma stroberry.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga." ujar Yunho yang setelah sekian lama kembali melontarkan kalimat.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ne, silahkan Sajang- ah, maksud ku Yunho-ah."

Changmin kembali, lalu berpapasan dengan Yunho yang juga hendak cuci tangan.

Gleg.

Changmin menelan ludah paksa.

Omoo! Changmin benar-benar ingin pipis rasanya!

.

.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, melihat Jaejoong yang telaten mengurus segala pekerjaan rumah tangga. Setelah permintaannya kepada Jaejoong sore tadi, yaitu Yunho ingin mengunjungi tempat tinggal Jaejoong, dan memakan masakan Jaejoong.

Awalnya Jaejoong merasa sungkan, mengajak bossnya yang jelas-jelas dari golongan atas, masuk kedalam kawasan kumuhnya dan membiarkan bossnya itu menikmati ruangan kecil yang mungkin lebih kecil dari kamar tidurnya.

Hahhh...

"Eomma... Min tambah!" seru Changmin. Mangkuk nasinya sudah kosong, tanpa sebutir nasi pun disana.

Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya dan mengambilkan nasi lagi untuk Changmin lalu menyuguhkannya kembali.

"Makan yang pelan, aku memasak banyak, jadi kau tidak akan kehabisan, Min." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusapkan tisu ke mulut Changmin yang belepotan saus merah.

"Masakan Eomma enak! Iya kan ahjuss...ssi." Changmin yang awalnya bersemangat langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho, ahjussi yang menyeramkan itu.

Yah, apalagi salahnya sekarang? Changmin kan hanya mau beramah-tamah dengan ahjussi itu. Tapi kenapa dia malah lihatnya seperti itu?

Sekarang Changmin bukan hanya ingin pipis saja, tapi juga pengen mewek dan menangis di pelukan hangat Eomma jadi-jadiannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menyadari ada yang salah dengan Changmin, memang sikap bocah itu tampak tidak biasa sejak tadi. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang boss besar.

"Em... bagaimana Yunho-ah, apa tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Walaupun Yunho memaksanya untuk tidak berbicara formal padanya, tapi Jaejoong tetap merasa sungkan dan canggung, apalagi Yunho itu bossnya. Salah-salah, bisa dipecat dia dari pekerjaannya sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum, "Sangat enak, aku menyukainya." jawabnya.

Jaejoong menaggapinya dengan senyum. Malam itu adalah makan malam yang tidak biasa bagi mereka. Takut untuk Changmin, Canggung untuk Jaejoong dan Bahagia untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, aku sangat menyukainya." ucap Yunho setelah keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong mengantar Yunho sampai dekat dengan mobil bossnya itu.

"Sama-sama Yun. Aku senang jika kau suka."

"Aku ingin lebih sering merasakan masakan mu lagi. Bagaimana jika kau membuatkan aku bekal makan siang, tapi itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan." ucap Yunho, sebisa mungkin mengubah cara bicaranya.

Mata doe Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak, lalu pemuda manis itu tertawa pelan, tangan kanannya terangkat, menutupi bibirnya, kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging sejak jaman dahulu.

"Boleh, jika kau sendiri tidak keberatan memakan masakan ku yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Masakan mu yang terbaik, Joongie." puji Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit malu.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membawakannya. Emm... mungkin aku akan menitipkannya..."

"Tidak, aku ingin menerimanya langsung darimu." potong Yunho. Hatinya berdebar-debar, membayangkan bahwa dia akan lebih sering menikmati wajah manis BooJaenya - lebih tepatnya Istrinya, karena sampai sekarang Yunho masih menganggap Jaejoong istrinya.

"Baiklah... aku akan langsung mengantarkannya ke ruangan mu."

Setelah ngobrol sebentar, akhirnya Yunho pun pergi. Malam itu... sepertinya Yang Mulia Yunho akan tidur dengan nyenyak, tanpa mimpi buruk sama sekali. Perhaps.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeooong Readers :)

Kuminosuki menggantikan Vian sebagai pembicara, mumpung Kumi lagi di kos dan memanfaatkan WIFI yang ada. Hari ini Kuminosuki cuma mau mewakili Vian karena tidak dapat menemani teman-teman sekalian. Dia sudah berangkat lagi ke tempat KKN-nya.

Ah, Kuminosuki berterima kasih kepada teman-teman sekalian yang sudah mampir dan membaca chapter ini. Maaf kalau pendek, karena gak ada Vian, jadinya Kumi bingung mau nulis seperti apa. Sekarang... mungkin Vian sedang dibantai sama ketuanya, ha ha ha... bercanda, ketuanya gak sejahat itu kok.

Untuk review, biar Vian sendiri aja nanti yang jawab ya... :) he he..

Cukup sekian deh, maaf klo ada salah kata.

Sampai Jumpa

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur.

Salam Hangat,

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


End file.
